Broken Kindness
by OtakuGeek456
Summary: I thought she's annoying and idiotic like everyone thought so. Now Everyone hurt her including me. Her joy,happiness and kindness saved us all we pushed her back into the darkness so bad that she leaved us. She already reached her limit. She fell into the darkness and came back into a different person. What have we done?
1. Chapter 1

__**_OtakuGeek456: wow my first story so far I hope it's good._**

**_Mikan: Don't worry Otaku-chan~.It will be great! ^.^_**

**_Natsume: I bet you fifty rabbits that no one will review._**

**_ Mikan: Natsume your so mean!_**

_****__OtakuGeek456: You know natsume i can manipulate you In just one flick of a finger._

_****__Natsume: yeah right like thats gonna- I apologize oh,great otaku-chan!*begins to strip*_

_****__*Mikan Nosebleeds*_

_****__****__OtakuGeek456: *smirks while holding a video camera*_

_****____****__Natsume: Okay!Okay!I get it!Can you please stop manipulating me!_

___****__OtakuGeek456:Who want's a video of natsume stripping for 10000 rabbits?_

___****__Fangirls:Me!Me!Me!_

___****__Natsume:Oi!_

___****__Mikan:__****__OtakuGeek456 Dosen't own anything!_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_I thought she's annoying and idiotic like everyone thought so. Now Everyone hurt her including me. Her __joy,happiness and kindness saved us all we pushed her back into the darkness so bad that she leaved us. She __already reached her limit. She fell into the darkness and came back into a different person. What have we done?_

It was an exciting day for the brunette today she turn 12 at new year today. She skipped happily. "I forgot my math book" she said as she checked her bag,didn't want extra home when jinno is in it. She ran into her classroom. Overhearing something from her classmates. "Ah,it's sakura's birthday this is going to be annoying." She realized from who's voice is from. 'Iinochu?' she hide her eyes on her bangs and heard some more "yeah her mouth and thoughts are so loud that I can't even hear my damn thoughts!"koko shouted 'koko!'. "She can't even last a day of peace. I mean she already broke the record of the most damn annoying person in the world!" 'Anna!'Mikan recognized her voice. Anna shouted frustrated. ''I wonder if I can make a potion to cover that annoying damn mouth.''nonoko sighed "Yeah and she's even stealing _my _natsume-kun"sumiere 'Nonoko-chan,Permy-chan' Mikan covered her mouth to avoid being herd as she got teary eyed. "For all the mistakes being friends with her is the most horrible move I have ever done"ruka sighed as he rubbed his head while shooked his his head 'ruka-pyon!'' "I can't believe I'm friends with her. Sometimes I wish I never made friends with her being friends with that loud mouth idiot is the worst thing that I've done." 'hotaru!'She wiped her tears with her sleeves as she sink down on the hard floor. "hn,I cant believe that I'm going out with her she's annoying and noisy that I really want to break up with her." he said flatly. Mikan stood up and opened the door the gang looked her with surprised eyes she grabbed her book "You should've told me that before I even saved your fucking lives." She glared at them throwing her ribbons letting her hair flow at the wind "So thank you for pretending."She gave them a hard glare "And Hyuuga and Imai,the rest of you. Don't you dare talk nor speak to me again after I saved your lives."She said before she teleported out of the room not letting anyone explain. "Mikan..."hotaru muttered.

Mikan's Pov

I teleported to my uncle's office and knocked the door. "Uncle?"I said while I stared at the oak door "come in." Myuncle said. I entered the room looking at my uncle who is looking at me while he tapped his papers together. "Have you made your choice?" he said as he put down is paper work and stared at me "Yes,I decided that I will go to Alice America."

* * *

**Click the review if you want this to continue**

**(Need at least 10 reviews for this to continue)**

**So press the damn thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**OtakuGeek456: Wahh!Thanks for reviewing my story I wasn't expecting up Natsume!**

**Natsume: Tch.*hands fifty rabbits***

**OtakuGeek456: *smirks*Thanks for doing business,Hyuuga.**

**Natsume: Stupid Little Girl.**

**OtakuGeek456: Hm?Want to rumble hyuuga?Okay Let's rumble.**

**Natsume: *smirks while holding a ball of fire***

_***Will natsume ever beat the girl who manipulated him to strip down his pants and sell it to his fangirls and hotaru?to be continued... ***_

**Natsume:Oy!What do you mean by Imai?!**

**Imai: I'll let you have 40% of the income and let you have five shots of the baka gun.**

**OtakuGeek456:Deal.*Baka*Baka!*Baka!* 2 bullets left. **

**Koko: K.O!Natsume lost!The winner is OtakuGeek456!**

**Mikan: OtakuGeek456-san doesn't own a thing.**

* * *

"Have you made your choice?" he said as he put down is paper work and stared at me "Yes,I decided that I will go to Alice America."I looked him with soulless eyes."Good,your brother will accompany you. You will leave at 6:30pm after school."He said while resting his chin in his hand. "Hai" I turned around to leave "And by the way Mikan."I turned around and looked at him "Happy birthday"He said with a warm smile that made me cry. "Arigato,Uncle I will surely miss you."I teleported away while tears fall out of my eyes and wiping them with my sleeves.

(Mikan's Room)

I was in front of my single star room and opened the door and closed it silently 'he really does care.'I felt the vibration in my pocket '3 messages.'I deleted them and placed it back in my pocket. I packed my stuff in my luggage and do my homework and reviewed it alittle.I was afraid that Jin-Jin would ask me a difficult question. When I got some time I read the letter that jii-chan wrote for me.'Happy Birthday Mikan! Be strong and hardworking. Even I'm not there I will always be with you. P.S Study Hard you lazy girl! Love,Jii-chan~'I sweatdrop at the last statement. "Pft,Hahahaha!" Oh, Jii-chan I really miss you but I have to go tomorrow. Before I know it I was asleep. I woke up and It was only 5:50,for the first time ,joy!.

Instead of pigtails I let my hair down.I looked at the time it was 6:25,five minutes until class started.I teleported to the classroom and open the door slowly and as soon Iopened the door everyone was dead silent.I walked slowly to my seat while everyone stared at me.I herd whispers,I knew they were talking about they must've herd about it *sigh* I was the commotion of the day oh sweet joy! I sat down and felt Hyuuga's and Imai's stare. I ignored it and waited until jinno door slammed open,It was jinno. He wondered why everyone's so silent.**(A/N She copied everyone's alice even the teacher's.) **He ignored it and started discussing. I looked out of the huge window and stared at the birds flew pass by the window.I wish I could be a bird so free from it's pain *sigh* I wish I was that right now."Sakura!Answer this problem!"I knew it would be like this. I glanced at the board and answered gracefully "x=5" I said while looking back at the birds "u-uh,correct." Good thing that I advanced review the topic last night.I could Hear everyone's shocking breath and whispers .He continued the topic like nothing happened. before I knew it class ended in a flinch and it was recess. "A-ah mikan..."Anna is trying to approach me I glared at them and quickly teleported "Mikan..." was their last word before I left.

Idiots, I'm just outside the classroom. I saw narumi who was in a casual wear."change of plans you'll will leave today.I'll announced to everybody that you are leaving later. "hai sensei.I will surely miss you most." I hugged him and teleported to my room"yes me too." was the last words he told me. I saw my luggage that are already set I change my clothes and came up with a plain button-up shirt,denim skirt w/ black leggings,A gray sweater that the sleeves reaches up to my finger tips,A gray bonnet and white converse sneakers.I slowly walk to the gates while I thought about this ,I know it's for the best but running away won't be the solution.

But I don't want to get hurt again and besides it's only five years I can make a new beginning with or without them but I should be maturer than my bubbly and cheerful self this time it will be the exact opposite of time I will come back as the opposite of Mikan Sakura

* * *

**koko: I think he's still dead*pokes natsume***

**hotaru:Oh,I put the power to 90% if I put into 100% he should be dead right now.**

**OtakuNerd456: Hotaru!*whispers***

***Nods***

**OtakuNerd: Kissing booth full on the lips on natsume hyuga!**

**Fangirls: Kyaa!**

***Natsume Woke up.***

**Natsume: Oi!*tries to burn the rope***

**Hotaru: Dont bust your bubble hyuga. That rope is fire proof so you can't burn it,I'm getting richer by the minute.**

**Natsume:Ahh!**

**OtakuNerd456: I don't know when I'll update because tomorrow is my monthly test so I'll update as soon as I can.(P.S I'm sorry if it's short I'm just 12!)**


End file.
